1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position-adjusting device, more particularly to a seat position-adjusting device for a highchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional adjustable highchair includes a chair frame, a seat, and a seat position-adjusting device for connecting adjustably the seat to the chair frame, thereby permitting adjustments to the height of the seat on the chair frame. Examples of the conventional adjustable highchair are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,374, 5,468,051, 5,558,400, and 6,161,898.